


Just Ask Him Out

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Peggy Carter, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peggy just wants her two neighbors to get together so she doesn’t have to watch them pin anymore.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Just Ask Him Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muse_of_astronomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_astronomy/gifts).



Peggy Carter’s neighbor/best friend was an idiot. Steve Rogers had every chance to ask out his hot roommate yet he was missing those chances. Peggy had even pointed out that Bucky liked him back. Bucky Barnes had been flirting with him nonstop and even admitted to having a crush on Steve to Peggy yet neither man was together yet. Which was stupid and annoying to Peggy. She was tired of them pinning over each other. Not that she was any better as she had a thing for Angie, but who wouldn’t? The aspiring actress was pretty. Steve always told her she had a chance but she never trusted Steve’s word as the man had a habit of being wrong or getting into bad situations. Like now where he was pining over his hot roommate because he said he would never fall for the other man who was staying with him. A load of crap that was. 

“Do you think Bucky would like this?” Steve asked her. She turned surprised as he held out a gift. It was a copy of Bucky’s favorite Sci-fi novel but Steve had painted Bucky as the main character. As nice as it was, it wasn’t something Peggy would say was romantic. 

“You can still give him this but maybe instead take him out to dinner. You know I know this really fancy Italian place that Howard takes Maria to all the time. Of course, that was before Tony was born now they only go when I can watch over Tony,” Peggy said. Steve nodded. Tony liked to come over to see Steve when he visited his aunt Peggy or as he called her Zia Peggy. 

“That sounds a little romantic,” Steve said. 

“That's the point, Rogers,” Peggy said. Steve looked at her confused. “I’m done with you two flirting. Just go out to dinner before I book reservations in your name and send you both to some restaurant.”

“He doesn’t like me like that, Carter,” Steve tried but Peggy was not having it. Bucky was now in the hallway and Steve was hiding his gift. Peggy turned to Bucky.

“Do you have any plans Friday?” she asked. Bucky looked confused.

“Not really, it's my birthday though,” he said. She turned to Steve.

“Do you have any plans?” she asked. Steve shook his head no. “Good because I do. How about you two meet at Luigi's at say about seven. I can order reservations for you two and you can enjoy a nice dinner on Steve.” Steve looked at her annoyed.

“I would actually like that,” Bucky said. Steve seemed surprised.

“You would?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded as they both looked at each other staring. 

“Well don’t just stand there,” Peggy said. Steve and Bucky looked at her confused. Did she have to spell out everything for these two idiots? “Kiss him.” Steve seemed surprised as Bucky pulled him close and before Peggy knew it her two idiots were kissing. She smiled as she went in to give them a moment. Bucky and Steve could use it. Now that she had got those two together, she needed to try working on her own relationships. Like asking Angie out.

~

“Tell it again, Zia Peggy,” Tony said looking at her smiling. 

“Didn’t I just tell you about the two idiot princes who got together finally,” Peggy said.

“I want to find a prince or princess one day,” Tony said. 

“You will,” Peggy said. She heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see Steve outside. 

“Uncle Steve!” Tony said running over and hugging him. Steve was still dressed up from his date and Bucky, his date, was right behind him.

“Hey bud,” Steve said. “Bucky and I just wanted to come over and thank your aunt for a minute. How are you doing this evening?” Steve asked.

“Zia Peggy read to me about two princes who had to find each other even though they were right next to each other,” Tony said. Bucky and Steve looked at her as Peggy shrugged. So what if she used their story to come up with a fairytale for her nephew. Tony was a little angel and deserved to hear fairy tales that ended happily. 

“We just came by to thank you for helping us realize we liked each other,” Bucky said. Peggy nodded.

“So the date went well,” She said. Tony looked at them confused.

“Dates are when people kiss and do gross adult stuff,” Tony said. Peggy, Steve, and Bucky all laughed at the little boy. 

“How about you go get in bed while I say goodbye to Steve and Bucky,” she said. Tony nodded before giving Steve and Bucky a hug before heading off to bed.

“It went really well,” Bucky said. “That’s why we came to thank you.”

“You know if you ever do ask Angie out the four of us could do a double date,” Steve said. Peggy thought about it.

“If I do then I will,” she said. “Now scatter. I have a nephew to put to bed before he gets up to building another tiny robot terror. You know how Tony’s mind works. He is always coming up with new inventions.” The two nodded remembering the time he built a tiny robot out of their Roomba. That thing was a death trap and almost caught the couch on fire when it blew up. Tony had been upset until Steve said everything was alright and that they could always get a new rug since the Roomba took out their rug. 

The two said night as they left Peggy to go put a tired Tony to bed. Tony looked at her as if he had a question when she entered the room.

“Does that mean that Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve are going to get married?” He asked. Peggy was surprised.

“Knowing them they won’t be married until after you find your prince or princess,” Peggy said. Tony smiled at that.

“What if I marry a prince and a princess?” he asked. Peggy was surprised before she answered.

“Then you will make two people the luckiest people in the Universe,” Peggy said. Tony nodded as he closed his eyes. Peggy smiled. She still had to figure out how to ask Angie out but for now, she didn’t have to deal with Steve and Bucky pining and she had a wonderful nephew to make her days amazing.


End file.
